The present invention is associated with a burglarproof device, and more particularly the present invention is associated with a voice-controlled burglarproof device.
At present, the burglarproof device is extensively arranged in household habitations and business offices to sense the circumambient movement, and can give an alarm signal to warn the burglar if a burglar is detected. Typically, the burglarproof device today utilizes either passive infrared detector or radar detector as the sensing element for sensing the circumambient movement to detect whether a burglar is intruded into the space. However, if a passive infrared detector which senses the heat of an object to detect the burglar is employed as a sensing element for the burglarproof device, the movement external to the space where the burglarproof device locates and the movement of burglar who is insulated from the sensing range of the passive infrared detector is not possible to be detected. As a result, the burglarproof device using a passive infrared detector as its sensing element has an inherent restriction in applications. On the other hand, if a radar detector which utilizes radio radiation to sense the movement of an object is employed as the sensing element for the burglarproof device, it is somewhat unsatisfied because the radar detector has a considerably high cost. Specifically, when the cost of the burglarproof device is to be concerned, unquestionably, using radar detector as the sensing element for the burglarproof device can not meet with the design requirements.
In consideration of restrictions imposed on the applications involved with using passive infrared detector or radar detector as the sensing element for the burglarproof device, the applicant considers that if voice is selected as the medium for detecting the burglar, it can subserve the burglarproof device of the prior art to detect the burglar on the conditions of where the passive infrared detector and the radar detector are unsatisfied to be applied thereto. Moreover, the detecting circuitry of the burglarproof device which takes advantage of voice as the sensing medium has a lower cost, and thus it is more feasible for the design of the burglarproof device. There tends to develop a voice-controlled burglarproof device which employs voice as the medium to detect the burglar, and can give an alarm signal, for example, barks to warn the burglar if the voice of the burglar (for example, footfall, clash, door bell ringing, knocking the door) is detected, and further prevent burglar from intrusion.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a voice-controlled burglarproof device which utilizes voice as the medium for detecting the burglar and gives an alarm signal to warn the burglar for preventing the burglar from intrusion if the voice of the burglar is detected.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the burglarproof device of the present invention comprises a voice sensing device for sensing a voice signal and outputting a group of analog signals responsive to the voice signal, and a burglarproof signal generating module for processing the analog signals to generate an alarm signal.
The voice sensing device may preferably comprise a microphone, and the burglarproof signal generating module may comprise a linear integrated circuit for amplifying the analog signals and converting the analog signals into linear signals, a linear-digital converting circuit for converting the linear signals into digital signals, and a digital audio integrated circuit for outputting audio signals in response to the trigger caused by the digital signals. Furthermore, the burglarproof signal generating module includes an amplifier for amplifying these audio signals as the alarm signal provided for warning the burglar off.
The linear integrated circuit may comprise an operational amplifier, and the linear-digital converting circuit is implemented with two NAND gates. The burglarproof device according to a preferred embodiment may optionally include a power supply conditioning circuit, which is configured to intermittently condition the period for supplying electric power to the linear integrated circuit. The power supply conditioning circuit is also implemented with two NAND gates, as the same with the linear-digital converting circuit described above. More importantly, the linear-digital converting circuit and the power supply conditioning circuit can be packaged in a single logic integrated circuit chip, such as a quad 2-input NAND gates logic integrated circuit.
The amplifier provided for amplifying the audio signal from the output of the digital audio integrated circuit is preferably implemented with a bipolar junction transistor (BJT). Besides, the burglarproof device of the present invention further includes a sound playing device such as a speaker to be an audio output interface for broadcasting the alarm signal to warn the burglar against intruding.
Now the foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: